LAS MANOS QUIETAS III : PARA GUISAR Y RIMAR
by Yunuen
Summary: Cocino y rimo y pudiera ser mi último estribillo por el momentillo.


Rafa:El dichoso **Disclamer**, hasta eso me han obligado a decir y todo por no pasar los reviews…¡Estoy encanijado! ¡Ya verán esa Yun y ese Leo!: Las Tortugas Ninja no le pertenecemos a Yun y tampoco a nadie, así que dejen de hacerse ilusiones, sobre todo tú Yun. Lástima que no ganas lana con tus fics sino te echaba a mi querido creador y a sus abogados, así te sacaba del negocio. Lean y por favor, arrójenle tomates de los verdes a Yunuen, ya leerán de lo que hablo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**PARA GUISAR Y RIMAR**

Rafa: Como que ya se tardó, ¿no? Se está haciendo de noche y no llega.

Leo: Sí, ya me está preocupando.

(Están sentados en el sofá.)

Rafa: ¿Quién te entiende? Primero la corres y ahora te preocupa que no ha venido.

Leo: Me preocupo porque debe estar sumamente ocupada y tensa y triste y…

Rafa: ¡Dilo! ¡Anda, dilo!

Leo: ¿Decir qué?

Rafa: Tu frase favorita.

Leo: ¿Cuál?

Rafa: Vamos hermano, te encanta restregarnos en el caparazón: TE…LO…

Leo:…DIJE.

Rafa: Aplausos, aplausos. Ahora quiero ver que se lo digas a ella: TE LO DIJE YUNUEN , QUE NO DEBIAS DISTRAERTE VINIENDO PARA ACA…

Leo: Sí pero no.

Rafa: Que se me hace que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

Leo: Te equivocas, es amistad.

Rafa: Aja. He visto como se entusiasma ella cuando está contigo y tú no le haces cara de fuchi tampoco.

Leo: No tengo porque convencerte de lo contrario.

Rafa: '¿Se la canto? ¿Cómo puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de incomodar a mi valeroso líder?' Yunuen y Leonardo son…¡Hey! ¿Quién me tapo mis lindos ojitos?

Yun: Adivina.

Estoy detrás de Rafa, recargada sobre el respaldo del sofá y tapándole los ojos con mis manos.

Rafa: Adivino…la latosa de Yunuen.

Yun: ¡Acertaste! Y por eso mereces un premio.

Lo suelto, rodeo el sofá y quedo frente a Rafa que me mira con desconfianza.

Rafa: Así estoy bien, gracias.

Yun: Es un premio por adivinar y una compensación por aguantarme estos días.

Rafa: Insisto, paso.

Leo: ¿Por qué Yun?

Yun: Tal vez sea esta la última vez que ande merodeando por aquí.

Rafa: ¡Aleluya!

Se levanta, me toma de un brazo y me lleva a la salida.

Yun: Espera Rafa-me suelto, Leo ya está a mi lado-Dije que sería la última vez que ande por aquí porque esta semana es la más pesada en mi trabajo. Los otros días no estaba tan atareada pero en esta semana sí.

Rafa: Bueno, ya viniste, Leo ya te vio que estás bien, ya nos avisaste, y ya sabes donde está la salida.

Leo: No prestes atención a lo que diga Rafa.

Yun: Ya lo sé, a veces hay que "darle el avión".

Rafa: ¡Ja! "Darme el avión".

Yun: Toma.

Le entrego un avioncito de papel. Y lo recibe. Lo examina un segundo. Creo que notó que el avioncito tiene dibujado un trazo en los alerones que asemejan fuego, pero se le ve indeciso: se debate entre agradecerme o estrangularme.

Rafa: Gracias.

Lo dice muy secamente, pero me parece notar una finísima línea curva en su boca.

Leo: ¿Y la compensación de la que hablaste?

Yun: Les voy a cocinar mi especialidad: Chilaquiles.

Migue: ¿Alguien dijo la palabra mágica?

Se aparece el glotón de la familia.

Rafa: ¡Tú sólo piensas en comida soquete!

Esconde rápido su avión en su caparazón para que no lo vea Migue.

Yun: Sí Miguel Ángel. Por su hospitalidad hoy les voy a cocinar.

Migue: ¡Estupendo!-frota sus manos y se saborea-Si escuche bien, harás chilaquiles.

Yun: Sip.

Me encamino a la cocina, decidida.

Los chicos me siguen, bueno, Migue no, va entusiasmado a contarle a Don.

Leo: No tienes porque molestarte.

Rafa: Claro que no Yun. Mejor déjalo para otro día, que tal el 31 de abril, ya para entonces estarás desocupada.

Yun: El 31 de abril no existe amigo, así que es mejor cocinarles hoy mismo.

Entro a la cocina, no crean que me daré por vencida.

Rafa: Un segundo, dijiste:"no existe amigo…cocinarles hoy mismo." ¿Eso fue una rima?

Yun: Ese es parte de mi agradecimiento, cocinarles y rimarles.

Rafa: No puede ser.

Leo: Eso no sonó tan coherente Yun.

Yun: Es fácil cocinar, y más o menos rimar.

Rafa: ¡Ay Leo! ¡Qué amiga tan loquita tienes!

Leo: No Rafa, ella es creativa.

Rafa: Son lo mismo, y aunque no me agrade que nos vaya a hacer de comer y que va a rimar, me quedo.-se sienta a la mesa-Quiero ver cómo se le lengua la traba.

Don: Querrás decir-Doni entra, seguido de Migue-cómo se le traba la lengua.

Rafa: Eso quise decir.

Yo empiezo a sacar ollas y sartenes y demás menesteres.

Leo: Al menos déjame ayudarte.

Yun: Nop.

Migue: ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! Así nos aprendemos la receta.

Yun: Se las diré, pero quietecitos en donde estén.

Don: Hizo una rima.

Rafa: Sí, está loquita, que va a cocinar y a hacer versos.

Migue y Doni miran a Leo que se encoge de hombros. Los dos se sientan y Leo de pie se queda.

Yun: Primero…

.Nos ponemos el mandil, pues no queremos ensuciarnos.

Enseguida las manos debemos lavarnos.

Rafa: Eso siempre hacemos, eso ya lo sabemos.

Migue: ¡Orale Rafa! ¡Te llegó la inspiración!

Rafa: Pa´que veas que la loquita no es la única con talento.

Leo se le acerca molesto pero yo muevo la cabeza en negación.

Yun: Recuerda Leo, a Rafa hay que "darle el avión".

Migue: ¿Quién te dio un avión!

Rafa: Eso a ti no te interesa.

Migue: Ahora quien es el envidioso.

Rafa: Calla, deja que Yun continúe con su proeza.

Leo y yo nos miramos de reojo, asombrados por el talento de la tortuga de rojo.

Don: Migue, al decir la expresión: "Darle el avión" se refiere a que ignores a ese individuo, en este caso es a Rafael a quien hay que "darle el avión".

Rafa: (se levanta amenazador) Yo te voy a dar un guamazo…

Leo: Hermanos, tranquilos.-se sienta Rafa-Continua por favor Yun.

Yun: Gracias.

.Aceite en una sartén

suficiente se debe verter

y en la estufa, a calentar

se debe poner.

.Mientras se calienta,

unas seis tortillas hay que cortar

en cuadritos para después dorar.

.Checamos la sartén…

el aceite caliente está,

ahora los cuadritos hay que echar.

.Se freirán varios minutitos

hasta que queden bien doraditos.

.Ya que quedaron,

de la sartén hay que sacarlos,

y sobre un papel absorbente

hay que dejarlos.

Y sin que pueda evitarlo, Leo tiene una cestita de metal con papel ya en mano, y el mandil puesto ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta de eso? Me sonríe, me quita la sartén y en la cestita la tortilla dorada deposita sin ningún desdén.

Rafa: ¿Y por qué el papel de esa manera hay que usar?

Migue: Para el exceso de aceite quitar.

Agrega un sonriente Miguel Ángel.

Migue: Ese es un tip básico Rafita.

Rafa: Dime otra vez Rafita y verás como te va a la salida.

Don: Y Yunuen nunca se irá si no la dejan continuar.

Sonríe Leo con gozo, al ver a sus hermanos juntos rimando en el pozo.

Leonardo mis pensamientos ha leído, voltea hacia mí con su júbilo ido. Me encojo de hombros, rimar otra cosa no sé me pudo haber ocurrido.

Rafa: Ya cierra la boca Miguel, que nuestra linda cocinera debe retacharse en un santiamén.

Migue: Es otro el que el pico debe cerrar.

Don: Y esto todos los días hay que soportar.

Yun: La receta es sencilla pero con tanta rencilla…

Leo: Hermanos, no quiero reprenderlos, pero si no se están quietos, ninguno los chilaquiles probará y se irán a la cama sin cenar.

Miguel Ángel y Rafael quietos se están.

Leo con un asentimiento me da a entender que no tengo tiempo que perder.

.Con esta poquita tortilla frita

alcanza para una personita,

pero si hay alguien que es comelón

necesitamos una mayor porción.

Rafa: Miguelón es el tragón.

Migue: ¡Y tú no te quedas atrás gordinflón!

Rafa: ¿Gordinflón? ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Ahora sí te rompo las narices!

Rápido le entrego a Rafa una distracción:

Yun: ¡Rafa! ¡Toma este queso y el rallador, para que me ayudes con su molición!

Rafa: ¡Yun esa te falló! Esa palabra no existe, en la rima te voy ganando yo.

Digo por lo bajo:

Yun: Lo que sea para evitar una pelea.

.Ya que tenemos tortilla dorada suficiente

y en lo que se escurre el aceite,

continuamos con el paso siguiente.

.Pero antes falta algo importante:

qué tipo se desea de salsa picante.

¿Roja o verde? Es la interrogante.

Chicos: ¡Verde!

Y antes de darme cuenta, Leo ya me ha dado otra vez la vuelta: del refri los ingredientes ha sacado en un instante.

.Para una salsa no muy picante

por cada puño de verde tomate

un chile de árbol será bastante.

.Los tomates se pelan

y con los chiles todos se lavan

y un pedazo de cebolla

y un diente de ajo

que se me olvidaban.

No yo hago nada, Leo es quien de esto se encarga.

.En la licuadora todos hay que echarlos

y con un poco de agua hay que licuarlos.

.Y en lo que la licuadora hace su trabajo,

una olla con un chorrito de aceite

hay que poner a calentar a fuego bajo,

y hay que esperar un minúsculo rato.

En esto a él le he ganado.

.La salsa molida quedó

y el aceite caliente está también,

agrega ésta a ese,

es fácil como ves.

Y mi ayudante la vierte ágil como lo es él.

.Al primer hervor a la salsa

hay que echar una cucharadita

de consomé de pollo en polvo

o de sal una pizquita.

.Se debe darle una probadita

a la espesa salsita,

por si necesita un poco más de agüita

si se te pasó de salesita

Con la cuchara, tomo un poco y le soplo, a Leo le doy la prueba y dice que está perfecta.

Todos nos giramos al oímos un extraño ruido, es el estomago de Migue que ha hecho ese gruñido.

Migue (hablándole a su estomago): Calma bebé, en un ratito más vamos a comer.

Don: Alguien impaciente está y me atrevo a decir que soy uno más.

Rafa: Tres, si también me pueden agregar.

Los tres me miran y me sonríen como si trataran de convencerme que no los deje sin comer. Eso jamás podría hacer. Leo permanece tranquilo, pero sé que la hambruna también lo abruma.

Yun: Para todos alcanzará, casi estoy a punto de terminar.

.La salsa debe hervir un minuto

y enseguida se agrega

las tortillas que doramos

de manera previa.

.Se remueve suave y sólo un poco,

la tortilla es frágil

y quedaría como lodo.

.Se va dejando

hervir un minuto más

sin resecar demasiado.

.¡Y los chilaquiles ya están!

La estufa hay que apagar.

.Se sirve en generosas porciones

con crema ácida encima,

y se acompañan con frijoles.

¡Ah! y queso rayado también.

Ahora sí ¡A comer!

Sobre la mesa pongo una ración, y sin parpadear la miran Migue, Rafa y Don.

Yun: Chicos, por favor-me quito el mandil y se lo entrego a Leo que ya se despojó el suyo-pongan la mesa en lo que voy por Sensei.

Rafa: ¿Ya te cansaste de rimar?

Yun: Sí.

Rafa: ¡Soy el triunfador al final de este cocinar singular!

Levanta un brazo con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria.

Don: ¿Final…Cocinar singular?

Rafa: Rimó, ¿o no?

Don: Pero si tomamos en cuenta que Yunuen pudo crear versos con la receta…

Migue: Yo también creo que Yun te ganó.

Leo: Pero ¿en que momento se consideró una competencia? Yun sólo quería que fuese divertido mientras cocinaba.

Don: Rafa siempre tan competitivo.

Rafa: Y eso que yo no practico versos tan seguido. ¿Checaron eso? No me cuesta ningún esfuerzo. Y Yun por el contrario, se mata a diario, y…

Leo: Rafa ya, tranquilo, mejor ayúdame a poner los platos y los cubiertos. Doni, ve qué tenemos para tomar y Migue raya ufn poco más de queso, por favor.

Todos obedecen, y enseguida, aparece el Sensei.

Splinter: Mmmmm, desde mi recito se puede apreciar el exquisito olor de la comida hecha por la pequeña Yunuen.

Toma asiento.

Migue: Es que cuando se cocina con amor…no como lo que hace Rafa: el tocino quemado, el arroz batido, el caldo desabrido…

Rafa: ¿Y por qué no le dices a Yun que te haga de comer cuando me toca a mi? Eso le gustaría a Leo.

Leo: ¿Y Yun Sensei?

Splinter: Tuvo que irse en cuanto fue a avisarme que la cena ya estaba lista, pero me pidió que les agradeciera en su nombre. Gracias mis niños por amabilidad para con Yunuen. También me pidió que les recordara que ya no podrá venir más.

Rafa: Vaya, hasta que nos libramos de ella.

Leo: Oh, bueno, ojala…ojala y que le vaya bien.

Rafa: Leo ya va a llorar.

Leo no le contesta. Le sirve una porción de chilaquiles a su padre.

Rafa: Admítelo Leo, te gusta.

Leo no contesta.

Rafa: No tiene nada de malo que te guste una niña tan…rara.

Leo sonríe de lo más tranquilo y le dice:

Leo: No lo entenderías.

Y Rafa está a punto de rezongar pero…

Migue: ¿No sé nos está olvidando algo?

Todos ya están sentados a la mesa y con la comida y el agua de horchata servidos, se miran unos a otros.

Don: No que yo recuerde.

Leo: Cubiertos, servilletas, agua… ¿Se lavaron las manos?

Los demás: Sí.

Splinter: Parece que todo está en orden. Demos gracias.

Juntan las palmas de sus manos y cierran los ojos.

Todos: Gracias por los alimentos.

Leo: Y gracias a Yun por cocinarlos.

Los otros: Y gracias a Yun.

Abren los ojos.

Splinter: Comamos.

Migue: Insisto, algo nos hace falta.

Don: Y tú que te morías de hambre. Come y en cuanto tu cuerpo reciba los nutrimentos, recordarás lo que era.

Rafa: O sea que tu cerebro no funciona si no comes, yo creí que así eras de nacimiento.

Don: Cualquier organismo viviente que no se alimente, no funciona adecuadamente.

Rafa: Creí que ya habíamos dejado de rimar, y Migue que ya no puede hacer su cerebro funcionar.

Migue: Di todo lo que quieras Rafa, porque gracias a la gloria a que sabe esta comida, no podrás…-traga un gran bocado-fagarbe fe bi gafidaf.

Rafa: ¿Qué? ¡No vale, no se te entendió!

Don: Pareció una rima y bien medida.

Rafa: Eso tampoco valió.

Leo: Migue dijo: "Gracias a la gloria que sabe esta comida, no podrás sacarme de mis casillas". Sí rimó, así que sí valió.

Splinter: Interesante desafío en el que se han inmiscuido.

Rafa: ¡Rimó Sensei! No lo creería de usted.

Migue: Algo se nos ha olvidado y-traga otro enorme bocado-babie fe fa dergadago.

Rafa: Deja de hablar con la boca llena o ya verás, y por no hacerme caso te arrepentirás.

Leo: Y volvemos a comenzar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O


End file.
